Whole World Blind
by ErisandDysnomia
Summary: When you're the one who's blind, revenge doesn't seem like such a bad thing. Just ask Connor and Murphy. Rated for Macmanus language, and some graphic toture, everything you loved about the first! Sequel to Eye For An Eye!


**Author's note: So, due to some incredible popularity, a sequel as been created :) sorry if it starts up a little dark, but I did leave them in a bit of a dark place...but it does get better! In the incoming pages you will meet MA!, the Kane twins, and some much needed vindication! Because it's going to happen once more! Chelsea vs the boys!**

**Enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer!: I don't own the BDS :)**

Chapter One: When Winter Falls Next Year I'll Be Holding On To Anything Held Down

*Murphy*

"Oh baby, you're looking worse then you have in a long time." Angel gasped as I joined her behind the bar. I growled a response. "Meeting not go well then?"

"Take off would ye? I got this covered."

"I'm not so sure, it's pretty busy tonight." Her purple locks fluttered around as she surveyed the bar. "And you know that your hand isn't usually working up to par after that girl screws around with it."

Hands. Always the fucking hands.

I didn't even realize that I had glanced down at them when she had started to speak about them. My left hand had the creepiest fucking scar. Perfect looking circle, right in the middle of my palm. Almost like that Monster had decided to stab me with my own faith.

My right hand was worse. Covered in scars, with a distorted circle scar in the center of it. The nine months that had passed since the attack, had healed it, but not completely. I was constantly being checked over by a dumb little physical therapist, who basically fucked it over every fucking time she got a hold of it.

She'd claim that I was doing really well all things considered, but she didn't seem that optimistic about a full recovery. Actually, I don't think she'd ever used that fucking term. Although, that became pretty fucking clear when the nerve damage that the doctors had speculated about kicked in.

My fucking hand never really stopped shaking.

It wasn't overly noticeable, not like my hand was vibrating all fucking day. 'Slight tremors' they had called it. I called it the final nail in the fucking coffin.

I couldn't fucking aim right. Not with my hand like that. My shot was off.

Seems like that little Monster had been successful after all. She had destroyed the Saints. I couldn't be a fucking Saint if I couldn't hit my target dead on. That only put me and my brother in danger. Not that it mattered. We hadn't pulled off a hit since the little British girl.

No way I was letting Connor go off on his own either. That'd be fucking stupid! So with less of a fight then I had expected, Connor had agreed to shelf the guns, and give us time to heal. Things were getting a little hot anyways, with all the bodies that had occurred from the apparent 'Gang War.'

Smecker had left Boston a few months back, after he had been able to clean up the case the best he could. He had not so politely asked us to lay off the crusade. The boys down at SBPD couldn't clean things up the way he could.

"Hello? Murphy?" Angel waved her hand in my face. "Come on baby, you're a hundred miles away tonight."

I grunted an apology, and glanced over at her. "Why are ye still here?"

"Because, I plan on helping you out tonight Bog." She smirked at me.

"Do ye look up slurs ta use on me?"

"That, is none of your business." She answered "Now go do what you get paid to do, and go get those college girls down at that end of the bar wasted. You know they come here for you anyways."

I smirked, and made my way down towards the lasses who looked like they'd fall over after a sip of anything stronger then a margarita. "What can I get ye lovely lasses?" I asked, thickening my accent a little. The tall blonde one blushed.

"Uh, we'll have, uh…" She looked behind her. "What are we drinking?"

"Heineken." The darkest haired one answered. I made my way back over to Angel, and started pouring the lesser beer into cups.

Connor had asked me to go back to the meat packing plant with him, but I'd declined, saying that I'd had enough blood for a while. That was complete bullshit, and I'm sure he figured as much, but when it came down to it, I couldn't hold the knife steady enough to keep working at Noland's. I'd stopped by to get some dark stuff from Angel, and had walked in when she was begging her boss to hire her some help.

He'd only laughed, and dared her to find someone who could start working that night, because he wasn't interested in the hiring process, just so the little _Angel_ didn't have to work harder.

Angel pulled me over the bar by my shirt, and practically shoved me into her manager's face.

Apparently, one of us must have done something right, because he'd offered me the job.

I brought the beer back towards the girls, who all blushed a little, except the one with the dark hair. Her lips just twisted into a smirk. "Thanks."

"Not a problem." I shot her a wink, and she seemed pretty proud of herself. I passed Angel once more as I was headed towards the other end of the bar. She was right. It was fucking busy lately. Of course, that might have something to do with the heat of the summer, and the boys enjoying Angel's summer attire.

The shorts, the tank tops that didn't cover her stomach, and the sapphire belly ring made them all more then thirsty.

"So," She snickered as I walked past her.

"What?" I looked behind me.

"Which one you taking home tonight?" she scanned the bar again, looking at all the women in the bar. "The busty blonde?"

"Nope."

"The ravishing redhead?"

"Ye sure ye ain't a lesbian or something?"

"The raven haired girl with the German beer?"

"Dat's a tree I'm not barkin' up."

"Who then?" She asked, cocking out her hip.

"A good lad never kisses and tells."

"You mother fucker." she growled and returned to work. I did the same.

Filling order after order kept me busy, something that was getting harder and harder to do lately.

After what happened, to me, to Connor, and to Blaine. Me and Connor had this adjustment period. At first, we tried living the way we always had. That had worked for a little while, but it inevitably crumbled.

There was just, something stuck between me and Connor now. Something that I couldn't put a name, or a face too. It was just, _there_. I mean, it wasn't like we never talked. I still saw him plenty. Mornings, church, pubs, avoiding the police, all of that was the same.

It was the night that fucked us over.

Night after night I'd have a fucking nightmare. Got to the point where Connor stopped sleeping, he'd know exactly when I'd wake up, and exactly how bad it was. Took good care at night, but after about a few weeks of no sleep for either of us, we'd flipped out. Beat the hell out of each other.

Not like before, not like a play fight. I had been out for blood, and so had he. We'd pretty much trashed that damn flat. It took us two days to even work up the nerve to apologize for that. We didn't know what to fucking do.

So, little by little, I started staying over at Tina's place at night. Until, pretty soon, I'd stopped going to my place after work, and started going to hers. I hated leaving Connor alone in the fuckin' place, but I couldn't be there.

Not after everything.

.:.

"Last call means last call you nasty ass-grabbers!" Angel laughed as she leaned over the bar and threw her towel at a two men who had continued to stay, and flirt with Angel. "Two means closing!" She reiterated as she stretched her arms up, showing off more of her stomach. The jaws of the two dropped.

Fuck, there's no way in _hell_ I'd hit that.

"Come on baby, let's go do something naughty." one of them winked.

"Angels don't do naughty." She smirked.

"Be a trendsetter."

"Hmmm, I don't know. Baby," she turned towards me. "What do you think?"

I fucking hated when she did this. Whenever she wasn't interested in who stuck around for her after hours, she defaulted to the 'Hey look out for my big scary Irishman' tactic. Fuck her.

But, I couldn't leave her with those scumbags. They looked fucking ten. I leaned against the counter behind the bar and scowled at them. "Ye little fuckers like screwin' around with me girl?"

Their faces fell flat at the same time, then was replaced with pure fear. Gotta say, that's the only reason I do this for her.

"Ye gonna answer or do ye want me ta kick yer miserable asses?" I slammed my palms down on the bar, and ignored the throbbing that instantly started in my right hand.

"No-I mean we-we weren't going to-we-"

"Now now baby," Angel smiled and put her hand on my shoulder. "calm down now. They didn't mean any harm by it. Did you boys?"

They shook their heads so fast, I could hear their conjoined brain rattle around.

"See, now don't you two worry none. His bite's just a little worse then his bark. Maybe you should go." she winked at them, and they took off like a bat out of hell. After the door had closed, she busted up laughing. Full on, bent over, tearing up, laughing. "Oh my God, did you see their faces?"

"Aye." I snickered a little too. "Christ, I thought dat little one was goin' ta piss himself."

"Pssh. That's what they get for messing with your girl." She kept laughing as she retrieved the towel. "I can only imagine what happen when someone threatens your _real_ girlfriend."

"Only one feller has tried." I felt my left fist clench at the memory. "Made short work of him."

"I'll bet." she shook her purple head. "Thanks though, I didn't want to baby sit tonight."

"Can't blame ye." I answered as I tried stretching out my right hand, watching is shake just slightly.

"Get on home Murphy. I'll clean up." She smiled. "Least I could do. And like I said before. You look like shit today."

I held up the bird as I walked towards the door. The air was warm, summer in Boston almost made the cold of the winter bearable. You were able to wear short sleeves without freezing your fucking ass off.

Pulling a smoke out of my pocket, I clumsily lit it, and threw the thing back into my pocket. I took deep drags, trying to stop the panic that comes out of my veins each time I'm alone outside when the sun goes down. I just kept feeling like there was something, or someone around every corner.

Every fucking shadow was a regret, or a new way to die.

_I think I'm going fuckin' insane._ My inner voice threw against my skull. Ignoring it the best I could, I just continued my trek to Tina's place.

A few hours sleep, that was all I was asking for tonight.

The building's smell of incense and smoke nearly choked me as I walked into the landing. Why she wanted to continue living here was beyond me. After the whole episode with Tank, I would've thought she'd want to move. She had only shaken her head, saying moving for something that almost happened would be stupid.

I made my way up the stairs, and knocked on the door. I knew it was nearly two fifteen in the morning, but Tina had been working the late shifts lately anyways, and would usually be awake anyways. I heard shuffling behind the door, and a pause, then the click of a lock.

Good lass, she was learning.

"Morning." She smiled at me. I gave her what I could only hope was a smile back.

"Mornin'."

"You look, you know, dead tired." She frowned, and grabbed my hand, and pulled my towards her bedroom. Once there, she waited patiently as I pulled off my shirt and tossed it to the side. She was already in a skimpy little top and shorts. Once that was gone, she pulled me towards her bed and I was almost dead to the world by the time my head hit one of the pillows. She flopped down next to me, and kissed my head.

"Good dreams, you know?" She smiled. I nodded to the best of my ability.

"Good dreams. I'll do what I fuckin' can."

But I knew, that just like the last few months, there was a good chance I'd have a nightmare.

Of people I loved drenched in blood and wide silver eyes.

Just another fucking day.

*Mika*

I let myself into my apartment quietly. I didn't want to wake up my boyfriend. Judging by the fact that his shoes were even here told me it had already been a bad night. I was very Asian in the sense that I didn't like shoes in the apartment. I wouldn't make guests wear slippers, but I didn't like shoes in the house.

It was also an advantage on nights like this.

Connor didn't show up in the middle of the night often, and I was beginning to think that he wouldn't anymore. After that last fight, I was beginning to questions whether I still had a boyfriend.

_Lucky, I still got one._ I decided as I pulled my own shoes off. It had been a risky venture, even bringing the topic up, but I didn't regret it, I though the issue should be brought to Connor's attention.

There was something wrong with Murphy. No matter how much he and Connor wanted to close their eyes and pretend things were okay.

I stopped in my bathroom, and pulled off my scrubs, and worshiped the fact that I'd have a vacation coming up soon. Three weeks, I had earned a full three weeks, and I couldn't be happier.

I peeled off the green monstrosities, and looked for an oversized shirt I could pull on before I went to bed. Finally, I spotted a dark one. Picking it up, I realized it was one of Connor's. Well, waste not, want not.

I pulled it on and walked to my bedroom door, pausing at the doorway to listen. My fears were confirmed when I heard his hand smack against the wall, and a hissed breath.

I slowly walked over my bed, and knelt on top of it. Gently as I could, I placed my palm on Connor's chest. "Connor?"

He didn't answer. The skin under my palm was cool, and slightly trembling.

Must be a bad one. These were starting to be more and more constant. I could still remember the first one.

_I'd been over at their place to check on Murphy's puncture wound. The boy had been high out of his mind, and just laying on a mattress, not really existing to the rest of the world. _

_It had only been a couple of weeks since Blaine had passed, and they weren't exactly themselves again. Murphy was on a stead regimen of Oxy, supplied by his doctors. For the next few weeks, he would be living in his head. _

_Connor, who had been asleep on the couch, had growled about something. I bandaged up Murphy's hand once more and made my way over the couch. _

_Connor had still been asleep, but his face was screwed up in pain, and he was shaking. I had knelt down, and tried to wake him up. That had only seemed to make him angrier, and his hand shot out and grabbed my wrist. _

"_Let me go Connor." I commanded calmly. That seemed to trigger something in the man, because his eyes hand opened groggily afterwards. He eyed the hand that held my wrist. "Da fuck?"_

"_Let me go?"_

"_Aye. Sorry." he dropped my arm and pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes. I stayed knelt down by him._

"_Was it bad?"_

"_Huh?"_

"_The dream. Was it bad?"_

"_Tisn't anything ye need ta worry yerself with." He smiled. _

"_There's nothing wrong with letting someone take care of you."_

"_I know, I got me brother. I'm fine."_

"_Come on. Connor, you're brother's high out of his mind, and, he's a little suck in his own head right now. You need to take care of yourself too."_

"_I'm fuckin' fine."_

"_You're still a terrible liar MacManus." I smiled at him. "Let me help you."_

"_Ye don't want ta be involved. Ye said so yerself." He smiled and moved some stray hairs from my face. "Ye don't have ta be. Just walk away. We wouldn't blame ye."_

_I thought about his offer. I was getting the opportunity to walk out, never to be dragged into one of these messes again. It was a great deal. _

_I grabbed the back of his head, and smashed my lips into his. Connor jumped, but it didn't take him long to deepen the kiss. I complied, allowing his tongue to fight mine. When we pulled apart for air, I only smiled at him. "I'll say this again. Let me help you." _

"Connor." I said again, this time a little louder. The body under my hand jerked, and the breathing slowed . He was quiet while he collected his thoughts. I only yawned and laid back on the bed, Connor's arm wrapping around me.

"Sorry." he mumbled.

"Don't even worry about it." I felt the sheer exhaustion of the day finally smash into my body. Three autopsies. One OD, one mugging, and a patient from the hospital who just didn't wake up. "Was it bad?"

"Worse den usual. Dat's da only reason I came ta bother ye."

"Only reason huh?"

"An' well, I figured I should apologize."

"Apologize? _The _Connor MacManus, God in every aspect, apologize? It's a good thing I'm laying down. The shock might've knocked me over."

"Yer quite narky dis morning." He snickered.

"Yeah, well…" I yawned before I could finish my sentence.

"Shall I continue?"

"Oh, please do."

"I wanted to apologize fer da whole fit I threw about what ye said about Murphy." he sighed.

"It's okay. I probably should've kept my mouth shut, to be honest. It wasn't my place to say anything."

"Ye were lookin' out fer Murph when ye said it though."

"Yeah, I do care about Murphy. It's like Tina said. 'When it comes to romance and the MacManus brothers, it works one way. You date them both. You fuck one.'" I smiled. That girl was strange, but she sure was nice.

"Ye fuckin' serious?"

"Well she's right!"

"Dat's fuckin' weird." Connor snorted, and pulled me closer to his chest. "Ye gonna let me finish there?"

"Oh yeah, go for it." I yawned, wishing I could just go to sleep. As much as I love being told that I'm right, I'd much rather prefer to sleep.

"Well, I'm sorry fer flippin' out on ye. But, ye just might be right…maybe Murphy needs help-"

I flew up from where I was laying, jaw on the ground. "What? Did you just admit that I was right?" I wasn't even trying to be a smart ass at this point. I was shocked, I had been fighting with Connor about Murphy's current metal state since they had been attacked by that Richardson girl. It seemed like Connor would roll over and die about pretty much anything, unless it came to Murphy. Which is why this admittance threw me.

"Aye. He…neither a' us are getting any better da way dat we're living. Seemed like God agreed wit ye, because a few days ago, I got a call form me Ma."

"What'd she say that changed your mind?"

"Well, ta be honest, she has no clue about what's going on. Actually, she might have some clue. Me Da went back ta Ireland, and I'm sure they've run inta each other. But she called ta tell me dat me favorite cousin's getting married, and Pat wants me and Murph ta be his groomsmen. We've had this deal since fuckin' high school. So it gives me and Murphy da perfect chance ta get out of Boston, and go home."

"Yeah?" I smiled, and laid back down on his chest, so that I was still looking at him. "That's great! When's your cousin getting married?"

"Two weeks. So we'll be leaving in maybe five days? Dat way, we're on time fer everything."

"Oh." I tried not to sound too disappointed. He'd be gone when my vacation started. Well, that sucked. I was kind of hoping that he'd be around. It'd been a while since we'd had any time to just hang out. Nowadays, there was always a nightmare, or fight about something.

"Aye, don't ye have a vacation starting then?"

"Yeah, but it's for three weeks, so when you get back, you'll owe me some time." I winked at him.

"Aye…I could do dat…or…"

"Or?"

"Or ye could come with me."

*Chelsea*

She gripped the sides of the toilet, as her stomach emptied itself. She hated flying, more than anything, and yet the Boss made her fly all over the world. It annoyed her to no end.

"Are you feeling better luv?" The Boss asked from the other side of the hotel bathroom door. She scowled, she hated hotel bathrooms, ever since she had let the Saints walk out of one.

Chelsea flushed the toilet, and ran some water through her mouth. She pulled the door opened, and narrowed her massive eyes. "I 'ate you."

"Come on now luv, business is business."

"I thought we were done 'ere, is the thing! We were setting up business with the Latin Kings, that's what I thought. California! There's no money to be made 'ere!"

"There's money 'ere, you just 'ave to look for it! And besides, we're not 'ere to set up an operation, this one's been set up for months. We 'ave some other syndicates sticking their noses where they don't belong."

"Meaning, we 'ave to push them back out, is that right mate?" Chelsea asked, her voice giving away her excitement. Sure, she hated this place, but what could she do? And it sounded like this trip was going to be a little more…interesting then the last one.

"Well, this might be their 'ome, but the North Side still belongs to the UK, which makes it ours. I don't care what these swine think they deserve, but it sure as 'ell isn't our drug ring. That means, I plan to shut them out, no matter what."

"Just tell me what you need me to do." Chelsea answered immediately. She was already pumped up, and her body was itching to kill. There must be the need for it, after all, the Boss had brought her along. She expected to work.

She missed it, the blood, and the death. It was the only way should could remind herself that she was alive.

"Well luv, we're going to send them a warning. I am nothing if not fair. So, 'ere's the McCarthy/Dundon's final chance." The Boss handed Chelsea a picture, of a good looking man holding onto the arm of a very pretty girl. Chelsea's silver eyes dance over the two faces, committing them to memory.

"Which one?"

"That girl. Fiona Kane. She's 'is property, according to my information, and 'e really favors 'er. Can you make it as brutal as possible?"

"It's what I live for." Chelsea's lips contorted into a grin as she pictured how she would kill the girl. It would be easy. She had similar blue eyes to those boys she let live.

She'd been dying to know what those eyes looked like as the life died out of them.

**So, what do you think? :) Review? :D**


End file.
